


One Night Stand

by AshleyDarling



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fanfiction, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyDarling/pseuds/AshleyDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a widower with a daughter named Valerie. One night, he meets Harry at a bar and takes him home after he's too drunk to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

     It's been exactly five years since the death of Briana, the mother of Louis' child. He never considered her to be his wife or anything romantic, but for the sake of his daughter, he did. He had a one-night stand and things just didn't end too well from there.  
     When Louis found out Briana was pregnant, he bought a house for the two, soon to be three, in a heart beat. His father was never there for him, and he didn't want his daughter going through the same thing, so he married Briana.  
     Louis loves his daughter. He was the one that chose her name. Well actually, his fans helped him out with that. He had been on tour when the incident had occurred, and he didn't know how to tell the fans. He went with what usually happens to someone when the media gets into their personal life: he waits for a few articles about baby rumors to come out, and when asked about it, he confirms it. The fans were very supportive though and didn't treat Louis any different than they usually will. The only difference was that his fan mail was now filled with gifts to support Valerie. Many fans tweeted Louis to call her that, because he covered the song Valerie by Amy Winehouse in his first ever tour. The name stuck to Louis ever since, and he loved the idea.  
     Briana died from a heart attack that occurred right in front of Valerie.The poor child was only four years old to understand what was going on. Her and Briana were sitting down on the living room couch, watching a movie while Louis rehearsed upstairs. He saw Valerie on the room's door and when he asked her what was wrong, she timidly told him Briana wasn't moving.  
     As Louis remembered the tragic event, he took another shot of whiskey. He had paid a baby sitter to watch over Valerie as he came to an isolated bar about thirty minutes away. He was finally on a break after recording five whole albums and really needed some time alone.  
     The bar was very sad. It was small, and it looked abandoned from a far distance. It had no lights to attract people, but ironically, a famous singer was there.  
     Louis noticed an attractive man about five foot eleven walk into the bar. He wore a fancy buttoned up shirt with weird patterns and black skinny jeans. One of his arms was more inked than the other, and his hair was kind of long. He sat next to Louis and surprisingly, he did not react in a way that others usually will when they saw him.  
     The man kindly introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Harry, and you are?" Louis introduced himself, expecting Harry to know who he was; but he just grinned. "Nice to meet you."  
     They spent more than an hour talking about their hobbies, interests, and why the sky was blue. Throughout this time, Harry had ordered much more drinks than Louis and was now very drunk. Harry told him how he peels bananas the other way and how his Instagram feed was filled with black and white photographs. This made it difficult for Louis to tell wether he was drunk or just really weird.  
     Even if Harry were sober or drunk before, he was far worst now. He couldn't say words properly and giggled at every word Louis said. Louis looked outside the bar window an saw the dark, black sky. He was so distracted by cars passing that he forgot about planning to go home. He took a glance at Harry, who was rolling one of his rings around the bar's table. He got along quite well with him during this time they had spent together and didn't think it would be a good idea to let him stay in this place so late. It wasn't safe for someone to be somewhere isolated at a time like this, especially if not sober.  
     He took the drunk, tall boy with him home. He could feel Harry gently rubbing his leg as he drove and he felt that weird feeling you get when you know without any doubt that someone is staring at you. Louis just shook his head and continued to drive. He was drunk, after all. As Louis stopped stopped on a red light, he could feel Harry getting closer to him, and then he went near his jawline. He whispered, "You're quite lovely." Louis looked back at him in shock and Harry gave him a very cheeky smile. It wasn't an uncomfortable situation for Louis, but more of an awkward one, so he tried laughing it off.  
Louis tried making things less awkward by turning on the radio. A familiar song came on, but he couldn't quite recall the name of it. It talked about cliche things like love and drugs, but it had a good beat to it. Harry, on the other hand, made the radio seem pointless. He kept on flirting with Louis and flustering him.  
There was a lot of traffic on the way home, so they ended up going home around two in the morning. Louis opened the door, and quickly apologized to the babysitter. He paid the babysitter extra money and offered to give her a ride home, but she declined and drove herself home.  
He looked back at Harry, who was already looking right at him. "So...do you want to sleep in the living room couch or something?" But Harry just got closer and gently grabbed Louis' small hands. "Can I sleep next to you instead, dear?" He kissed Louis, but Louis didn't resist. So much romantic frustration had been building up inside him for years. He kissed Harry back, not knowing what else to do, and the next thing he knew, Harry was already unbuttoning his shirt.  
Louis grabbed Harry's hands and led him to the bedroom. He changed into his pajamas and tried to look for something comfortable that would fit Harry, but he couldn't find anything. Harry was much taller and more built than Louis. The closest he got was an oversized sweater. He removed the boy's shirt, exposing more tattoos. He had a butterfly in his stomach, and quietly laughed at the horrible pun. "Who even is this guy?", he thought to himself.  
Although the sweater was oversized, it fit Harry just right. After getting ready to go to sleep, he turned off the light. Harry kissed Louis again, this time more passionately. He kissed his neck and softy nibbled a part. Louis gasped, "Harry..."  
It was another one of those. As Harry continued to seduce Louis, he remembered his previous one-night stand. "No", he thought to himself. "Not another one of these." He pushed Harry back, "I'm going to sleep, please leave me alone." Harry hopelessly groaned, but even when he was drunk, he knew that if someone says no, it's a no. The two went to sleep, but Louis stayed up. The past started to get to him again.  
     He remembered all the times Briana would try to show affection, but he would only push away. He remembered seeing Briana lying unconsciously on the floor and him just standing there, emotionless. He didn't want his daughter to grow up without a dad, but instead she will grow up without a mom. Not only that, but a busy one who can't even go to her parent conferences or be that perfect dad Louis always wanted.  
     He looked at Harry, who was already asleep. It wasn't until then that he realized how weird it was that he just let a drunk stranger in his house. But then again, it wasn't the first time it had happened. He put his head on Harry's chest and closed his eyes. He slept with the sound of Harry's loud heartbeats.  
The next morning, Louis was exhausted. Harry was the first to wake up. He didn't know where he was or what was going on. He rubbed his eyes and got up from the bed. It wasn't until he saw a sleeping Louis on the bed that he realized where he was. He went to Louis' living room, only to find a child sitting down on the couch watching television.  
Valerie looked at him with both curiosity and confusion. "Is my dad here?", she asked. "Dad?", he asked. The child nodded. She started to tell Harry all about Louis. She told him how he's a famous singer and how he once even wrote a song for her. The little girl warmed Harry's heart. He loved children so much. "But, where's your mom?", he asked. Valerie's smile started to slowly fade and her voice softened, "oh, she passed." Her response broke Harry's heart, "I'm so sorry." She responded with a smile and a nod. Changing the subject, Harry made breakfast, even though it was not his house.  
Louis woke up much later that morning. He thought it was another casual morning until flashbacks from yesterday started racing through his head. He thought Harry had went home by now, until he left his room and went to the living room. The tv was on but nobody was there. He heard voices coming from the kitchen, and when he went, he unexpectedly saw Harry serving Valerie breakfast. "Hi dad! Your friend is so nice! He helped me with my homework and made us breakfast!"  
Harry was flattered and couldn't help but smile. He looked at Louis, who confusingly glared at him. "I made breakfast, I really hope you don't mind." "Not at all", Louis replied, too tired to give a fuck. He sat down in a chair next to Valerie. Harry served the two of them and then himself. He sat in front of Louis. "You didn't tell me you had a kid", Harry said. "Is it a problem?", Louis laughed. "Not at all! She's wonderful."  
"By the way, thank you so much for not leaving me there last night." Louis nodded. There was an awkward silence for about five minutes, until Valerie then broke it. "Hey dad, what are we doing today?" Louis hesitated, thinking of something to do. "You want to go to the zoo?"  
After they finished eating, Harry picked up the plates and cleaned everything up. He looked at Louis and smiled, "I'm gonna go change and leave now, I'm sure you guys have many plans for today". He went back to Louis' room and got ready to leave. He neatly folded Louis' sweater and placed it on top of his bed.  
Louis entered the room. Harry thanked him for everything, and unexpectedly, Louis kissed him. He held him tight, and he didn't want to let go. He wanted to hold someone and feel that connection. Tears slowly started to fall from Louis' eyes. Harry looked at him, worried. "Lou, what's wrong?" He wiped the tears. "It's just been so long since I've felt this way. At this point, I'm willing to give my love to anyone." He looked up at Harry. "Yesterday, you tried having sex with me, but I stopped you." Harry froze in embarrassment, "Did I really?! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"  
Louis tried giving him a convincing grin, but was unsuccessful in doing so. "You don't know the story of Valerie, do you, Harry?" He shook his head. "Well, Briana, my ex wife, I had a one-nighter with her. And the next thing I knew, she was pregnant. For the sake of my child, I married her. I gave up on love, all for her. By her, I mean Valerie. I wish I could forget the past, but it messes me up basically every night."  
He patted Louis' shoulder, "You did the right thing." "I know I may just be some random guy you met at a bar, but I think I really care about you. I feel this empathy growing inside of me right now" Harry stared at him. "Romantically or not, I want you in my life, Louis." Louis got closer to him and quietly whispered, "Make it romantically."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, this is one of the first fan fictions I've ever written. I really do hope you enjoyed it, even though it was quite short. Thank you for reading! I hope you have a great day, or night...x


End file.
